


what was plan B again ?

by mediocre_everything



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, BAMF Peter Parker, Baby Peter Parker, Cute Peter Parker, Dancer Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt/Comfort, Liz might make an appearance idk yet, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is lowkey a kpop stan don’t @ me, Peter Parker-centric, Smart Peter Parker, Teens being teens, haha just kidding, he’s such a nerd, im having too much fun with these tags, unless???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_everything/pseuds/mediocre_everything
Summary: So the whole world knows Spider-Man’s identity. That’s was NOT the plan. Time for plan B? ( there never was a plan B )Basically Peter’s day to day life after The RevealTM. How does the general public react to the news that their favourite sticky superhero is a 16 year old nerd? Will flash Thompson delete his Spider-Man x reader Wattpad account now that he knows the truth?( I’m not ignoring the whole ‘ Spider-Man is evil!! Plot that was set up I’m just going to clear it up in 5 minutes because I think it’s stupid )
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	what was plan B again ?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted something fun and lighthearted after the angst of recent marvel movies but then again knowing me I’ll probabky make this angsty in some capacity.

You’d expect the most damning part of the whole identity reveal would be the part where most of the world was convinced that Spider-Man was evil but honestly ? That....wasn’t as bad as expected. It actually got cleared up pretty quickly. Happy and Pepper backed him up, eye witness accounts didn’t really line up with the clip of Mysterio and the public already had a good opinion of Spider-Man, so it wasn’t difficult to convince them of his innocence. It also helped that EDITH apparently records everything. Like, seriously, everything. Once he figured that out and managed to play the footage back it was pretty easy to prove his innocence. So no, the most damning thing was not the charges against him, it was something much worse; excitable teenagers.


End file.
